Nerds: The Sweet Tooth Saga
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Sometimes Morgan worries about Reid. Post Halloween Candy Crack Pre-Slash Fic  Forgive me please
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

**Post Halloween fic just for the heck of it + I miss writing fic.**

**Reid/review?/Enjoy please**

They look like broken teeth, bits of molars and incisors in the palm of his hand—

Nerds.

He pops them in his mouth by the handful, rolling them around on his tongue, letting the compacted sugar grate and dissolve.

Morgan's eyes Reid as candy goes from hand to mouth- something niggling in his stomach as the candy disappears.

Reid glowers at Morgan as he tries to suggest the unthinkable.

Put. The. Candy. Down.

"No." Reid says with such finality it's almost comical as his grip tightens on the bag- if only it didn't harken the memory of sleepless nights and the shivers so bad it made Morgan's heart ache in his throat.

Morgan puts a steady hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Damn Pretty Boy- You're near thirty years old and you're still stuck on Halloween candy?"

Reid turns- eyes wide in indignation and disbelief.

Morgan almost expects him to growl and nip his hand.

"Says the one who gives me descriptors like 'pretty _boy_' and '_Kid_' as terms of endearment. I think you should leave me and my candy alone." Reid says, a smile crouching in his voice as Morgan rolls his eyes.

Reid looks down at the candy in his lap, pulling out a golden butterscotch, popping it into his mouth and sucks on in with a thoughtful look.

He roots in the bag with determination, hand full as he taps Morgan's hand. Morgan arches a brow as a mini mountain of barrels of rootbeer flavored candy settles. A small smile pulls on his lips.

"Thank you Reid." Morgan says as he places the candy on the table; he takes one, clear wrapping crackling in his hand- he places it on his tongue, rolling it around, enjoying it.

He looks over to find a wispy smile on Reid's face- and for a second Morgan swears both their hearts stop and breathes hitch.

And then the moment passes- the candy dissolved on their tongues- its sweetness lingering in their mouths.

**A/N: Um…today was one of those days where class was not an option so instead I find myself in the corner of the library hugging my giant Eeyore and typing this (sad no?)**

**It's like everything's in a tunnel and I can't reach anything. So…weird pre-slash drabble bit junk falls out of my head. **

**Review?**

***Hugs*(Da-Sm)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

**So… CANDY!**

Morgan stares at the file until he's about cross-eyed.

"Hey Kid can you"—Morgan looks up to find Reid's gaze fixed intently on him, mouth slightly open as if hypnotized.

"What's up?" Morgan asks, pushing the thought that Reid almost looks like a cat, with him staring at Morgan's…hand?

Morgan realizes that he's been waving a twizzler in his hand; Reid's nose twitches as he eyes follow the movement.

"Do you want some?" Morgan gets the bag, holding it out in front of Reid.

Reid's eyes focus as his mouth snaps shut, he shakes his head to clear his sight.

"Can I have one?" His eyes go wide as Morgan shakes the pack.

"Go ahead." Morgan nods, Reid smiles taking one.

Morgan lean leans back, watching Reid as he nibbles at the tip of the red chord of candy. Reid pulls the licorice back, turning it; he bites off the other end.

Morgan feels something flutter in his gut as Reid ties the remainder of licorice in a knot, eating it slowly.

Reid looks up at Morgan and grins.

"Thank you." He says, popping the rest in his mouth.

"No, problem." Morgan says, the fluttering becoming a buzz.

**A/N: Happy Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…**

**I want to do a story about Reid turning to a cat-man**

**(I have chibi's that make me think Reid+tail=irresistible petting via Morgan)**

**Would you be interested?**

**Funnily enough- I have a plan with this story(Nerds) stay with me please?**

**R/R/E**

Reid stares at the map, gears grinding as he uncaps the marker with his teeth, gripping it in his mouth.

He can't find the connection between unsub and the dump site of the bodies.

"Hey, Kid-stuck?" Reid shivers as Morgan's hand lights on his shoulder-his presence warm behind him. Reid recaps the pen, crossing his arms.

"Yeah; what makes the disposal sites so important to this unsub? They're not convenient- I mean one body was found seven miles from any major road- and they had to cross rough terrain to get there." Reid sighs.

Morgan roots around in his pocket- pulling out a hand of Smarties.

"Smarties for a smartie?" Morgan gives Reid a cheeky smile. Reid blushes as Morgan tousles his hair.

Reid's mouth quirks into a lopsided smile.

"Thanks"- Reid takes a pack, the paper crackling as he plucks one out of the packet. Reid crushes it between his molars.  
>His brow arches as Morgan's eyes light to his mouth.<p>

"What?" Reid says self-consciously.

"You play with your candy." Morgan accuses.

"So…"

Reid shakes his head, popping another in his mouth-coyly looking at him.

"So you've been plying me with candy?" Reid teases.

"Shut up- get back to your map." Morgan tosses another Smartie at Reid- who catches it.

"Right…" Reid narrows his eyes as Morgan chuckles- making his way out of the room again. Reid laughs- turning back to the map-heart tripping all the while.

**A/N: Reviews are like smarties- you can't have enough!  
>thank you for your time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing…(are disclaimers _really necessary?) _I mean if I owned the creative liscence for _the Dr. Spencer Reid & Derek Morgan_- they'd be screwing/loving/holding hands/kissing/have a wedding on screen every epi. *Sigh* Happy V-day…

**I gift you with update(s)…I haven't forgotten about this one.**

**R/R/E**

"What's up with the boys and all the candy?" Prentiss asks as she leans against the window frame in Garcia's office.

"D'know… it's like they've got this…thing- you know?" Garcia cocks her head as she watches Morgan hold Reid back with one hand- dangling a box of Milk Duds in the other.

Reid could get the box if he were _really trying-_ but instead, he and Morgan break out into peals of laughter.

Garcia's skin prickles as Reid leans back and pouts- lip jutted out, crossing his arms. Morgan fakes and exasperated look before lowering his arm- handing Reid the box with a toothy grin.

Garcia brow furrows- _that's the flirty flirt look he gives me…but only it's our resident geeky stud muffin, Morgan's "Pretty Boy" that it was leveled at…AND!AND!_

Everything clicks into place.

Garcia flaps her hands, unable to contain her excitement.

"What are you so…" Prentiss throws Garcia the most wary look.

"Squee? SQUEE!" Garcia squeaks—"Did you not just see that total display of flirty-flirt? I- Oh my…" Garcia stills, staring wide eyed at Prentiss.

"We've got to help them!"

"What are you babbling about?" Prentiss sighs, small smile tugging on the corner of her mouth.

"They _like _each other…and since they're both pig-headed, neither of them will make the first move." Garcia rolls her eyes as Morgan flexes his fist as Reid rolls the chocolate piece on his tongue.

"God they're hopeless." Prentiss chuckles.

"I am not the love goddess for naught." Garcia murmurs, gears clicking as she plots her trap.

**A/N: on to the next…**


End file.
